


Нет, правда…

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хэнка появился вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет, правда…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No, Really....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542113) by [darksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquirrel/pseuds/darksquirrel). 



> Бета: marla666
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2013

— Ладно, — задумчиво проговорил Хэнк, резко откинувшись на спинку деревянного стула, из-за чего тот заскрипел. — Ладно, Монро — Потрошитель, верно?  
— Верно, — подтвердил Ник.  
Хэнк кивнул сам себе, и Ник буквально увидел, как тот укладывает эти факты в своей голове, вращая так и этак или убирая их подальше — как ему удобно.  
— А Розали — Рыжехвост?  
— Ага.  
Они просматривали книги тети Мари всё утро. Ник выдал Хэнку самую первую, которую читал, — именно ту, что Мари оставила на столе для него. Книга давала весьма хорошие сведения о мире везенов. Хотя не исключено, что Ник был немного предвзят, поскольку это была его первая книга, и он чувствовал некоторое облегчение, делясь всем этим с кем-либо.  
— А старушка, которая живет выше меня? Та, что делает фруктовый пирог каждое Рождество для всего дома.  
— Барахольщик, — растянувшись в кровати на животе и опираясь подбородком на ладонь, Ник вернулся к просмотру одной из более подробных книг. Снаружи стоял туман, было пасмурно и холодно, но он принёс в это небольшое помещение обогреватель, который томился в шкафу около двух лет, так как был слишком мал, чтобы использовать его дома. Когда через полчаса стало достаточно тепло, оба детектива сняли свои пальто и с удобством устроились, чтобы провести время за чтением в свой редкий выходной посреди недели.  
— Точно, — протянул Хэнк. — Тот… — Он сделал волнообразное движение пальцами, которое Ник понял как усы.  
— Ага, тот.  
— Хм…  
В течение нескольких минут в трейлере было тихо, за исключением шелеста бумаги, стука дождя по крыше и гула обогревателя.  
Ник терпеливо ждал, рассеянно облизывая арбузный леденец, который получил от кассира в банке этим утром (вишневый леденец в кармане рубашки он приберег для Джульетты). У Хэнка на уме было ещё что-то и, в конце концов, он не удержался.  
— Ладно, я обязан знать, — наконец сказал Хэнк. — Ву. Кто он?  
Ник посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
— Человек, насколько я знаю.  
— Я представляю его как чихуахуа. Есть ли Чихуахуа-везены?  
— Я очень надеюсь, что нет, — Ник содрогнулся от подобной мысли. — И он человек. Я точно уверен, что он выдал бы себя на новогодней вечеринке, когда выпил восемь Май Тай* и ввязался в драку с Симмонсом из-за того, кто должен был петь в караоке «Ветер под моими крыльями»**.  
— Дуэт получился просто замечательным, — улыбнулся воспоминаниям Хэнк и вернулся к своему первоначальному вопросу. — Серьезно, кто он?  
— Никто, — настойчиво повторил Ник и вернулся к книге.  
— Нет, правда. Ты можешь сказать мне. Это что-то отвратительное? — Он наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени. — Есть щупальца?  
— Не о чем и рассказывать.  
— Да ладно тебе! Невозможно, чтобы Ву не был чем-то странным.  
Ник направил на него леденец.  
— Я бы передал ему твои слова, если ли бы действительно мог рассказать ему что-нибудь об этом.  
— Ха-ха, — Хэнк вернулся к своей книге.  
Ник уткнулся в свой собственный том, засунув леденец обратно за щеку. Он читал о везене, похожем на вид яркой древесной лягушки. В книге не было никакого упоминания о его способности лазить как древесная лягушка, но Ник задумался, что было бы, если бы оно это умело. Это было бы интересно. Разве что Нику не придется преследовать этого везена.  
— Нет, _правда_. Кто он?  
Ник зарылся лицом в книгу.

**Author's Note:**

> * [Mai Tais](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mai_Tai) — коктейль Май Тай из рома и ликера кюрасо с фруктовым соком.  
> ** Песня ["Wind beneath My Wings"](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/ryandan/wind_beneath_my_wings.html)  
> 


End file.
